Stalker
Stalker is the Ukrainian government's official term for any person illegally residing in the Zone of Alienation. To those who live within the Zone, however, a stalker specifically refers to someone who ventures into the ruins to scavenge for alien artifacts, a highly dangerous task because of the mutants that roam the ruins as well as the hazardous areas. Stalkers come to the Zone for a number of reasons, with the thirst for profit and adventure being the most common ones. A lot of stalkers are also former criminals, either seeking to escape the law and continue their activities or start a new life. The Ukrainian government first became aware of what would come to be known as 'stalkers' on August 17, 2010, when a stalker camp was found within the Zone of Alienation by government explorers. Around 2011 word spread that the Zone was livable causing people to flok to it in droves, starting the 'stalker phenomena'. Though they were originally paid little mind, when artifacts were found within the Zone authorities were forced to guard the border and prevent people from entering. This proved to be ineffective, however, as the soldiers stationed to guard the Zone were corrupt, keen on taking bribes and stalking themselves. Battle vs. Raider (Fallout) (by KevlarNinja) Stalkers: Raiders: In the wastland, a group of raiders is going through the remains of an old lab that, before the war, was experimenting in interdimensional travel. One of the raiders presses a button that opens a portal that the raiders get sucked into. They pop out of the portal in the Zone of Alienation, Ukraine. The Raider leader slaps the Raider who pressed the butten and suddenly, something grabs the leaders eye; a Stone Flower (a rare artifact). He put's it in his backpack, and notices something else; a squad of Stalkers. Meanwhile, the Stalkers, who's mission is to find the Stone Flower, fallow there beeping Detectors to the Raiders on the hill ahead. One Stalker, who's wearing Exoskeleton armor and is rather musclebouned, says in Russian to there leader "Look's like someone beat us to the Stone Flower. Let's get them." and the leader answers back "Wait! I'M the leader, I say when we attack. It keep's us from getting killed." to which the Raider leader kills a Stalker with his DKS-501 sniper rifle. Stalkers: Raiders: "Like that?" asks the burly Stalker. The leader answers "Da. now we attack." as he pulls out his Vintar BC to kill a Raider. Stalkers: Raiders: The Stalkers chase the Raiders to an abandoned house. The Raiders go inside. As the Stalkers fallow them in, a Raider pops up from a window and kills a Stalker with her Sawed-off Shotgun. Stalkers: Raiders: Another Stalker kills the female Raider with her SPSA-14 shotgun. Stalkers: Raiders: As the shotgun Stalker goes upstairs, a fourth﻿ one with a Bulldog 6 Grenade Launcher chases a Raider into the kitchen, who takes cover behind an over-turned table. The Stalker fires a grenade and blows up the Raider. Stalkers: Raiders: Upstairs, the female Stalker looks for a Raider. She's burned alive by a Raider with a Flamer Flamethrower. Stalkers: Raiders: Through the flames, the burly Stalker walks over to the Raider, untouched by the fire. The Raider is terrorfied as the Stalker knocks the Flamer out of the Raider's hands. He then pulls out a hunting knife and stabs him in the shoulder, and he shouts in pain. The Stalker then picks him up, and breaks his back on his knee. Stalkers: Raiders: The Stalker walks downstairs. From behind him, the Raider leader throws a frag grenade at him. It does not kill him, but the force sends him flying into an nearby Electro Anomaly, which sizzes him like bacon. Stalkers: Raiders: The Stalker leader throws an RGD-5 in the room. It cripples the Raider. The Stalker comes up to him and finishes the job with his hunting knife. Stalkers: Raiders: The Stalker leader takes the Stone Flower out of the Raider's backpack and put's it in his own backpack. He takes out a bottle of Vodka and takes a swig. He offers some to the dead Raider saying "It's as much yours as mine, beacause you helped me find what I was looking for." and he chuckles as he leaves the now burning house. Winner: Stalkers '' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. United States Navy SEALs (by KevlarNinja) Navy SEALs:12345 Stalkers:12345 A squad of Navy SEALs is dropping into The Zone. The Ukrainain goverment has asked them to take care of a groups of terrorists. Meanwhile, the 'terrorists' are watching. But there not terrorists, there Stalkers. The Stalker leader says in Russian "On my go, we attack." A lanky Stalker aims his Vintar BC at a Navy SEAL as the chopper there dropping out of flies away. The Stalker leader gives the signel and the Vintar Stalker fires. Navy SEAL: 1234 The SEALs heard were the shot came from. One fires into the bushes were the Stalkers are hideing with his Remington 870, killing the Stalker sniper. Stalker: 1234 One Stalker shoots the Remington SEAL with his SPSA-14. SEAL: 123 In all this confusion, one SEAL has found cover behind a bush, He aims his MK11 and shoots the SPSA 14 Stalker. Stalker: 123 A SEAL fires a grenade from his M79 at a Stalker, injuring, him. The SEAL somes up to the Stalker and stabs him with his Gerber Mark ll. Stalker: 12 A Stalker sneaks up on the SEAL sniper. He fires his Bulldog 6 at the sniper. SEAL: 12 One SEAL throws a M67 Grenade at the Stalker, killing him. Stalker: 1 The Stalker leader throws a RGD-5 at the SEAL. SEAL: 1 The SEAL leader looks around. He Sees nothing, but as he turns a stalker tackles him to the ground. An intense knife fight ensues. Both slashing at each other, until the SEAL goes low and slashes the stalker's achille's tendon. The stalker screams and falls to the ground and the SEAL mercy kills the stalker with a shot to the head. "This is Alpha leader. I need pick up...with some body bags." Stalker: 0 ''WINNER: SEAL Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:European Warriors